Fall
by Andrea Beuficy
Summary: It's just a matter of time until the death bore her away from them. No one was ready, and yet, the destiny chooses them to attend this fate. Can she survive until they reach their destination? Sisterfic! Derek/Chloe and brother-sister moments. includes OC


Chloe's eyes fluttered as her roommate makes a clattering sound. The blond girl stares around the room that would be hers for two weeks as she promised by her aunt.

"Quite a thing you got here, girl." A feminine voice spoke through the clatters as a girl with average height tilted her head towards Chloe's bed. "Hi, by the way. The name is Liz," she said with a smile, long blond hair bounce past her shoulder blade.

"Chloe," a reply came out of her mouth tiredly. She clearly wasn't thrilled about the idea of being in Lyle House. Or _House for Crazy Kids,_ as her mind corrected bluntly.

Liz seemed nice though, she nicely explains about the morning routine at the house while Chloe tries to shove her dark thoughts about the current residences.

The two roommates walked to the dining room, accidentally bumping into an oriental girl with dirty blond hair who was rushing down the stairs from the boys' room.

"Sorry," She blurted out absent mindedly, black eyes widened with apology.

Chloe smiled at her presence, the girl has a kind aura surround her, a calming feel that you get around old people though the girl looked younger than she is.

"It's okay. I'm Chloe."

The girl formed a kind smile, "Tara," she replied in excitement. "You're the new girl."

Chloe nodded, somehow happy to meet the girls, "Chinese?" She asked reluctantly, she was afraid Tara would misjudge her about being racist.

Tara shook her head, kind smile plastered on her face as the three blonde has their way to the dining room. "Korean. But my mom was Sweden."

"She's Simon and Derek's sister. The guys I was telling you earlier," Liz told Chloe, neatly tying her hair into a ponytail.

Chloe was slightly taken aback by her words. Sure, Simon is Korean, like Liz had told her in their room. But having three siblings, all transferred to the Lyle House is kind of creepy. The house is more likely a place for teenagers with mental illness, and being in one means you are experiencing some kind of it. Like _seeing ghost_, for example.

But Tara looked like a normal teenager, even better than a few of the girls in Chloe's school. Her pale skin seemed translucent against her black eyes, the blond hair brought even more from her eyes that looked like a pair of black glossy puddles at night after one heavy rain. The Korean stands in the same height as Chloe, curves showing in places it belongs to wrapped in oversized navy hoodie and a pair of jeans. Not the designer ones, just a standard washed out blue jeans.

"Anyway, what's with the rush? Visiting your brothers in the morning is a little creepy for a girl like you." Liz asked as the three of them sit on one of the table.

Tara laughed softly, "Nah, both need some help with his clothes. Sixteen years and no folding clothes of their own."

Liz made a mocking face. "You're babying them. Aren't you the one who supposed to be the baby of the family?" She shook her head, letting out a snarl as a figure of dark haired girl sat next to her.

"I swear, that girl is the worst freak ever!" The new face said without even noticing Chloe's presence.

"And this, is Tori. Tori, Chloe, Chloe, Tori," Liz said in one breath, motioning to both Chloe and the dark haired girl.

Victoria raised her left eyebrow, looking at the girl with red streaks as if she's a new specimen of moon stone.

_The evil princess_, Chloe thought, judging with a success. _Oh joy_.

*****

"Stay in." Derek said in a serious tone towards his sister. The blond haired girl snorted lazily.

"I'm fine, Derek." Tara stated eagerly, ignoring the aching backbones that had kept her awake for almost all night.

The blond guy laughed bitterly, "Yeah, your face screams a big _no no_ to me."

True, Tara had a pair of dark circles under her black eyes along with her pale skin. Her appearance couldn't encourage both Simon and Derek. They always knew if something isn't right like they had a lie detector for her.

_Sucky._

"I'm okay, Simon," she said once again, weakly as a wave of pain hit her lower abdomen. Tara groaned in pain, collapsing on Simon's bed as she clutches her upper hip.

"Shit!" Derek cursed, flashing across his room to her side. "And you dare to say you're okay?!"

"Tara, you need to take them," Simon said with a pure concern. The oriental guy bit his bottom lip as Tara tries to catch her breath.

"It'll go… In a few minutes…," the youngest sibling said between her breath hitch, petite body curled up into a fetal position while Derek gritted his teeth in anger.

"It'll go? Yeah, just to strike back again!" He snapped angrily. "For God's sakes, we just want you to be okay, Tara!"

Simon gave him a look, asking him to hold it for a few minutes until their sister regain her condition. Both stayed by her side, ten minutes of writhes and agony until the girl finally sat up and try to even her breathing.

"It's fine. I'm fine," she said weakly, face flushed with sweat. Simon stared at her worriedly, his hands gently caress her cheeks and wiped the sweat off her face. "Really."

"No, you're not." Derek stated coldly. "It's getting worse and you have given up before even trying!"

"Derek," Simon warned him with a stern voice.

"I tried, Derek!" She cried in misery.

"You did not!" Derek snapped back at her.

"I'm tired!" She said with a hint of pain in her tone. "I'm tired of trying…."

Simon let out a loud sigh, pulling her close as she started sobbing against his chest. He knew what it's like, to be tired of all the medicine, the diet, the pain, he felt it since he was born.

He never go hard on her, even when she stated that she would no longer take the treatment. Derek went ecstatic back then, he practically threw everything he could get his hands on and scream while arguing with her.

It took her a month before she decided what is best for her. Tara had made up her mind. She wanted no pain and decided to live her life normally, like any teenager would. No routines, no meds, just a plain, normal life as a student and teenager.

Derek went ballistic at Tara when she finally declares that she no longer will take any kind of treatment. His green eyes were flashing with anger while Simon nods and smiled weakly.

Tara was Derek's baby, the girl he stalked since the elementary school that doesn't seemed to mind about it. She hardly ever complained. The girl seemed so loving and caring towards him that the students would mistakenly judge them as a couple whenever they move to a new town.

She loves him as if they were biological siblings.

And he loved her too much to let her go.

_A/N: Darkest Powers Sisterfic! All because I'm putting The Last Voice on hold. Oh, well, enjoy! Those who review are going to be blessed!_


End file.
